Inicio
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Acaso creíste que solo te dejaría mirar...


Hola;

Antes que iniciar con un reto que tengo pendiente, quisiera celebrar la no escuela con pequeños relatos que no me han dejado dormir (aja si).

Recuerden: Nada me pertenece, todo es gracias a la BBC y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Probablemente no sea nada.

Indudablemente estoy equivocado.

Totalmente perdido.

Fue cosa de nada, cuando todo se fue, cuando Víctor decidió que las mujeres le dejarían más que la relación que llevábamos.

Tan efímero.

Tan enfermo.

Pero su piel tostada, sus músculos marcados por el deporte y su cabello color miel no me lo podía quitar de mis pupilas tatuadas a sol y hierba recién podada.

Corrí como nunca hacia mi habitación para alejar al fantasma que me había quedado pegado a la piel, dejar de mirarlo tan fijamente que me quemaba el no parpadear, el corazón corría desbocado contra mis costillas tratando de salir a bailar para él, mis pulmones no dejaban el aire pasar a mi sistema y mi piel seguía a la espera de aquella caricia imaginaria que jamás llegaría.

Y yo lo _sabía._

Tantos escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza como si de escenas del crimen se trataran pero esta vez solo había una cama, un sillón o la alfombra de la sala en casa de mi abuela; Él y yo, retorciéndonos cual resortes enredados, sudando, gimiendo, gritando, tomando todo lo que el contrario quisiera dar y entregando a manos llenas el cuerpo y el alma. Tomar entre mis manos la carnosidad de la que la banca del parque es indigna de tocar, estrujarla hasta que tome un tono rosado pálido y convertir a su dueño en una masa de carne y hueso gimiente y urgente de mí, que grite mi nombre e invocar a dios en el más prohibido de las reuniones, hombro con hombro llegar hasta el éxtasis y comprobar que si bien el cuerpo no vuela por lo menos la mente va al sol y de regreso.

Sacudo mi cabeza, un par de rizos se escapan y acaparan mi visión, es cuando me doy cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas doradas por la luz del atardecer, resbalan por mis mejillas. Saben tan amargas cuando llegan hasta la comisura de mi labio, mi cuerpo tiembla de rabia e impotencia.

Tocan a la puerta.

Alerta y sin hacer mucho ruido me muevo hasta ponerme de pie y colocar un oído contra la blanca y áspera superficie.

-Sé que estás ahí, por favor contesta.

Su voz, es él, detrás de aquella ultima defensa de mi vida, aquella que me mantiene a salvo de momento.

-Por favor Sherlock, déjame entrar.

De repente me doy cuenta de que es oscuro el interior de mi habitación, debajo de la puerta la luz del pasillo entra sin interrupciones, decido entonces abrir pues sé que nadie espera detrás de ella.

Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me sostienen y me hacen colisionar contra el pecho de color crema de mi atacante.

-No seré un jodido genio como tu Holmes pero tengo mis truquitos—me dice separándose un poco de mi—no tengo planes de dejarte solo mirar, ¿Que acaso no lo habías notado?

Mi interrogante se muestra claramente en mi cara y para despejar mis dudas sus labios se unen a los míos en un intento de beso que termina siendo tan maravilloso e increíble como el dueño de mis fantasías.

-Dejaras de ser popular.-Le reclamo en cuanto me suelta para tomar aire.

Es cuando me doy cuenta que el mismo fantasma que me perseguía lo aqueja a él, su corazón a salido a danzar solo para mí y sus ojos iluminan todo mi ser.

De la pesadilla a la realidad cálida de su pecho desnudo contra el mío.

Dejo de importarme cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo bailando desnudo contra el mío, sus labios sobre mi oreja susurrando promesas de amor incomprensibles para el simple ser humano, sus manos acariciando cada cicatriz que los experimentos y el propio Víctor habían dejado marcándome como de su propiedad, ahora sus dedos escriben en mí una historia que solo poder leer al mirarme al espejo, mi cerebro borro por completo la existencia de mi nombre para solo gritar el suyo.

Dios sí.

La última gaveta del baño, esa a la que los descerebrados tienen la costumbre de escribir sus nombres junto a los de su pareja tiene una nueva pinta de color amarillo, tan grande que puedes leerla desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

Juro que no fui yo pero Víctor al verla se asquea y pasa a mi lado enfurecido, está a punto de levantar la mano en contra de mi persona cuando alguien entra haciendo todo el ruido posible.

No necesito voltear para saber que el chico de cabellos color sol me pasa una mano por la cintura apretándome a su lado.

-¿Algún problema?

Víctor solo se vuelve por su camino y sale como una exhalación enervando cada sentido. Hirviendo de rabia.

-¿Qué te parece?

Me acerca hacia la raya nueva, levanto la mano pidiéndole el aerosol, el me lo da con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ni queriendo podre ocultártelo, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió de verdad, tomo el frasco y lo agito, entre nuestros nombres no hay nada que los una y para sentimentalismos en la cama por favor, así que, cada que lo vean sabrán que no podrán quitármelo, que me pertenece cada parte de él.

Una gran cara sonriente les da la advertencia.


End file.
